change me
by blueyangel
Summary: there is a next chapter bout' them.......


CHAPTER 1: THE NEW DAY  
A girl name Natalie Kingston is a rich and only girl of Mr.Frederick Kingston she is now 17 years old studying at Atlas Tech University and it's her last year of high school at ATU. On a sunny first day morning Natalie is already excited to spend the best school year of her life. As she goes to school she saw her best friend Nylon Sterling at the gate waiting for her, "Nat, Nat over here" said nylon "hey nylon what's up?" said Nat "nothing as usual but Jack Maine is already over there at their so called popular kids only place." Nylon said. "Oh you know how much I want to be so popular even though I'm that rich" Nat said. As Natalie and nylon were walking suddenly jack went over to nylon and said "hi nylon can you introduce me to your friend?" said jack "oh sure jack why not Natalie this is jack and jack this is my best bud Natalie" she said. "Nice to meet you Natalie" said jack kissing the hand of Natalie as a greeting to her "it's a pleasure to meet you too jack" Nat said. As the school bell rang at exactly 8:00 am a new guy was running towards the school main door and then while he was running he accidentally pushed Natalie towards the floor and then the guy stopped and help her. But when he tried to get Natalie's hand to pick her up jack pushed the guy away and said "are you looking at the way or not?" jack said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pushed her that hard" said the new guy. And then he walks away and trying to find his classroom, "did you hurt yourself?" said jack helping Natalie up. "Yeah I'm already fine thank you by the way" Nat said "see you around jack" she said "ok take care Natalie bye" he said. As they both went to their respective rooms and start their last year at ATU. As the professor for Natalie's class arrived she was sad because the teacher was Prof. Subtler the most mean and oldest teacher at the school. "Hi class I guess you all know me I'm Matte Lin Subtler your professor for this whole year. "Oh! My she is our professor I'm doomed" Natalie thinking. Then one by one they had the dale Carnegie then after that at 11:30 am the bell rang it's time for their break.  
  
Then Nat and nylon met at the school canteen "I had the best teacher in our class, it's Prof. Knickers" she said and then Natalie got the sad face and just smile and doesn't want to tell her Professor. Then after a few minutes Nat saw the guy that bump her she went over and talk to the guy "hey dorky boy why did you pushed me on purpose?" said Nat as her face turns red as if it will burst out like a tomato juice. Then the dorky guy just didn't mind what Natalie were saying then Nat really got angry and shout at the dorky guy then everyone was shocked as they looked at the two fighting. Then jack entered the scene "hey Nat let me handle this one" he said then jack was rapping and making some funny faces at the dorky guy then the guy just walks away after that jack went to Natalie and propose "Natalie I have loved you for the first time I saw you will you be my girlfriend" he said then Nat was shocked and said "of course jack I accept it" then all of the students shout and cheer for jack and nat to be together forever. But her best bud nylon knows the reason why Natalie accept the proposal it's because Natalie just wants to be popular that's why she became jack's girlfriend. Then after their classes the dorky guy was outside preparing his bicycle and ready to go then Natalie and jack went outside too to spend their time together. Then nylon whisper to Natalie and said "enjoy being popular Nat or else" then jack and Nat went to their friend's party. Then the dorky guy went home upon on his arrival he saw his aunt Clavel sitting on the stairs waiting for him and her aunt said "Sheon I don't have enough money to keep you studying in that school" then the guy said "I know aunt clavel that's why I signed up for the school's scholarship exam and I promise you that I will pass the exam", then they fix the table and eat. On the other hand Natalie arrived with her boyfriend jack at their friend's party, "hey guys have fun ok?" said one of their friend then she said "sure" then jack went to his other friends and leave Nat alone then she decided to drink a beer she got one and take the beer at one shot drink. Then she felt dizzy and fell asleep at the house at around 3 am all of the people are gone except her then she went home on her big house in walking distance then on the other side the dorky guy was walking on the same direction Natalie was walking he was thinking about the scholarship exam then Nat saw the guy and she said "why are you here?", then she was still feeling dizzy then she fainted then the dorky guy decided to bring the girl at their house so that his auntie will help this girl out then he carried Nat in his arms and then he walks towards his house.  
  
Well.. Guys hope you understand my chapter 1 story of change me and this is dedicated to all of my friends reading this story about hatred and love. Maybe I will start my next story some other time for chapter 2. 


End file.
